


The Whole Being Dead Thing. A Fan story.

by K1LLM3Plz_chan



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fanfiction, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1LLM3Plz_chan/pseuds/K1LLM3Plz_chan
Summary: Coarin Aiyana is 19 years old and lives with her parents. They won't allow her to go anywhere else, and she has only two friends. When her parents move away from her friends, Coarin feels cut off and alone.Things get really messed up when she learns after some looking around that her new home is in fact, haunted by the ghosts of the house's old owners, and one Very loud and annoying ghost.Ghosts and demons!? Depression and anger?! Now add family drama and more...And all she needs to do to make it end is say his name,Three times....
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s), Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Original Female Character(s)





	The Whole Being Dead Thing. A Fan story.

**Author's Note:**

> Mature content  
> Please don't character bash.  
> Based off Beetlejuice: the musical, all credit to those geniuses and Tim Burton.

Dear reader,  
This is a story I came up with using two original characters. I did this with a friend of mine, so if you don't like the fact this isn't an x reader feel free to imagine it says something else instead of their names.  
Coarin Aiyana is my oc  
Mika Lilika is my friends oc.  
Please no hate comments as I'm already nervous about posting anything here.  
Sincerely,  
K1LLM3Plz_chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice with comments.  
> ☆☆


End file.
